Plane Wonder
Plane Wonder is an important feature of the Hall of Overseeing in Eden and is accessible once the Hall of Overseeing is accessible. to access Plane Wonder click the planet in the background. Wonders help you enhance your overall gameplay, there are a various number of different benefits to Sky Exploration, Coin collection, Space and many more, just check the details below. Currently, there are 3 different "types" of wonders, which need different Plane Wonder Materials or other gameplay achievements to be built. * "World" Wonders: Wonders that need gameplay progress to be build and upgraded: Statue, World Tree, Gate of Creation, Eternal Tower and Shrine of Mountains. * "Normal" Wonders: Wonders that need 4 different materials to be built, which ones depend on the wonders itself. You'll also have a choice to build one of 2-3 different buildings depending on your preference. * "Space" Wonders: These Wonders also need 4 different materials to be build, but they are not available from the beginning. These wonders must first be found or bought in Space. Before that they don't even appear on the map. The buildings also do the same, but each variation will cost you more resources, it is recommended to build the cheapest one first so you can raise your total wonder level, before demolishing one to build a better version. * "Olympus" Wonder: Gained by spending a large amount of money. The resources needed to build each version of the Wonder comes from the three Spending Return Packages. * "Chaos" Wonders: These Wonders need 4 different materials to be built, one is purchased from the Chaos shop, the rest are Normal wonder materials. All wonders can be constructed in any order you like, you just need the needed materials and/or the gameplay progress to do so. Demolishing a building is not an issue, you get ALL your spend materials back in Rank 1 Materials (only loss is the coins spent to upgrade materials in Rank, which is 50 coins per upgrade). Demolishing a building resets it COMPLETELY, so breaking down a lvl 5 wonder results in an empty space where you start from lvl 1 again. That means, you cant break down a single lvl from a high lvl wonder to gain just the materials from that to upgrade another wonder. Rewards World The world is split into 4 regions, representing the different Factions. Going Eastward: * Forest * Desert * Snow * Lava World Wonders Special wonders may be constructed using coins, metal, and require certain stars or achievements to be reached. Mysterious statues / stars will not be consumed upon construction of the wonder (painting is consumed). See individual pages for details on resource cost and effects per level Normal Wonders Wonders under the same header occupy the same location and cannot exist simultaneously. See individual pages for details on resource cost and effects per level Blueprint Wonders Except for the High-Space Projection Wonders, all wonders grouped under the same header occupy the same location and cannot exist simultaneously. See individual pages for details on resource cost and effects per level. Most are found in Space, Olympus wonders are from the Spending Return Package. External links * Data sheet (make a copy to enter your own values) Category:Eden Category:Featured knowledge